Content described herein merely provides background information related to embodiments and does not constitute the related art.
Camera modules having various use purposes may be mounted to vehicles. For example, a camera module that is capable of providing rearward vision while a vehicle is being parked, may be mounted to the rear portion of the vehicle.
In addition, camera modules may also be used in black boxes for vehicles, which have recently become very useful to clarify, for example, the details of an accident and the cause of the accident when a traffic accident occurs. In addition, camera modules are increasingly being used as recognition devices to clearly and easily grasp the situation in blind spots, which are difficult for the driver or passenger of the vehicle to see.
In recent years, the manufacture of so-called smart cars, i.e. vehicles equipped with, for example, collision warning systems, which preemptively detect the possibility of front and rear collisions while the vehicle is being driven to prevent such collisions, and collision avoidance systems, which allow controllers mounted in vehicles to directly avoid collisions between the vehicles without depending on the driving of drivers, is increasing, and the development of associated technology is increasing.
The use of camera modules as external situation recognition means in such smart cars is increasing, and correspondingly the production and technical development of camera modules for vehicles are increasing.
A camera module for a vehicle may include a printed circuit board (PCB). The interior of the camera module in which the printed circuit board is accommodated needs to be cooled by outwardly dissipating heat generated by the printed circuit board. In addition, it is necessary to prevent, for example, the malfunction and failure of the camera module due to moisture by discharging moisture present inside the camera module.